Song of Love
by StarKrazy
Summary: Early elaboration on Cousland origin with a twist. FemSlash! Rated M as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Bioware owns anything you recognize from Dragon Age, everything else is simply my imagination…_

_Author's Note: Thanks to all who are following, reading and reviewed. Much appreciated!_

"But M-OTH-ER!" said Elena as the Teyrna tore through the closet of dresses she rarely wore.

"I am NOT going to be put on display just so you and father can try to have me married and shipped off!".

Now she was pissed. Every year it's the same thing, 'put on a dress, have your hair done and don't speak unless spoken to'. She hated it, hated every part of the yearly gathering except being able to go to the alienage without a guard following her.

"You WILL put on a dress and you WILL attempt to at least look interested in one of the suitors darling."

Elanor knew it was coming, Elena would put on the dress, have her hair done and disappear during the tourney before she could even blink. Only this year would be different she thought, it has to be.

"But why mother? Why must I attempt something that you and everyone else in Ferelden knows will never happen?"

There was a long pause and the Teyrna just sighed, resuming her rummaging through the closet.

"I do not wish to marry, you know this, and yet you put me through this every year!"

Draiko, her loyal mutt of a war hound looked up from his bed and sighed.

"Lucky dog, you don't have to wear a dress… then again…"

Draiko hid under the bed and Elena laughed out loud. Her mother just stopped, she knew that she only had one more month to find her daughter a suitor for this year was the 18th. This is the year her daughter became a woman and could no longer be forced into anything. If she wanted to leave she knew she would.

"Because it is your dut…"

"Mother, don't…"

"Because it is your duty not only as a future baroness but as my daughter."

That was it, Elena knew that if her mother said those words then she would have to go through with it. Although all she wanted to do was tell her mother how she really felt.

"Fine mother, you win… again."

Elanor squealed in pure delight.

"Great! Now, what about this one? No, no it won't do…"

Elena tuned her mother out as she always did during the yearly dress picking. As she sat on her window the sound of hooves rang in her ears.

'Ah, and so they arrive'.

The first of the noble families, their warriors and servants were just arriving at the gates. Elena knew they were about 20 leagues away yet but with her sensitive hearing she thought maybe this would get her mother's attention.

"Mother?"

"Yes Pup?", her parent's impeccable pet name they had given her as far back as she could remember.

"The nobles are arriving, should we go out to greet our guests?"

Her mother froze in mid step with a look of pure horror on her face. Elena bit her lip to hide the snicker that was surely to turn into an all out laugh at the sight of her mother's expression.

"Oh my! They are here at least a day early and I, you, WE are not prepared!"

Elena just laughed and shooed her mother out. The noble families had not arrived early,

'Just on time to think of it'

thought Elena as she put on her riding pants and slowly crept down the corridors to the stables.

"I will NOT be paraded in a lie ever again."

As she opened the stable door, there he was, the only thing that would keep her sane. Her stallion was of the wildest bloodlines. Her father discouraged her from riding him and yet because of her stubborn nature she did it anyway. She found him in the Korcari Wilds on one of the yearly trips she took with her father to Orlais. He was entangled in a patch of creeping thorns almost at the brink of death. With a coat of the darkest dapple gold and a mane and tail as black as night she freed the horse and brought him home. It took almost 3 weeks of constant feeding and applying medicinal herbs to bring the life back to him and another 3 months just to ride him. Although she never truly tamed him, the stallion only allowed Elena to ride him, at least that's what everyone thought she did. Her father would have the horse put down if not for Elena sleeping in the pen with him.

"My dear friend, are you ready for a run?"

The horse looked deep into the girl's eyes as if he understood her need to be free and he himself could hardly stop moving in his anxiousness to get out and run.

"My precious Terendi, today I need to be as far away from this place as possible."

Terendi neighed in agreement and tossed his head high. Draiko barked happily as she grabbed the lock to the stall door.

"Draiko, go make sure there is no one watching."

The dog took off to the door of the stables and listened closely. After several minutes he looked back at his mistress and barked. Elena had no need for a saddle, she never actually needed one, and with one touch to his shoulder Terendi bowed for her to jump on. She leaned down the horse's neck and rubbed him softly in the mane and whispered,

"Swift and Free my friend, take us to our secret place." and with that, they were gone.

XOX

My name is Elena. My father is Bryce Cousland and my mother is Lady Eleanor. I was adopted by the Couslands when I was only an infant. I know not of my real bloodline or of my parents but the Couslands are my family now. We live in Highever which is in the land of Ferelden. We are a proud city and one of the most respected noble families in the region. Every year we host a tournament for warriors called the Gathering of the Lands. All the noble families bring their best warriors to compete against each other and the winner gets his choice of one of the ladies in waiting and a place as one of the King's knights. My father says the King himself won the tourney one year, even though no one knew it until he took his helmet off that Prince Cailen was even entered! Let's just say that King Maric was not happy… at least that's what father says. As for me, I have no interest in being in the line for the victor to choose. I would much rather be IN the tourney itself. Maker knows I could win it if ever given the chance. My brothers Aedan and Fergus have taught me everything I know about fighting and for that I love them dearly. I do not desire to be ball and chained to some man to be shown off as a prize. But on the offset, I have other interests and let's just say mother would not be happy about it and although the Cousland's are the only family I have ever had, this secret I hold would ruin everything I know.

XOX

As she rode out towards Lake Cora, Draiko by her side and Terendi running as gracefully as any noble steed in Orlais, she felt as if this is what it must be like to be 'as free as the Dalish'. Going wherever, whenever and no one daring to stop her. Even though most humans frowned upon the 'knife ears' her family was well known in the elves community as being the best noble family to work for and Elena liked their company over most humans any day. She slowed Terendi down to a trot as soon as Highever was out of site. Slowly she slid off of and began to shift. It never hurt, except if she shifted too fast. Slowly her bones adjusted to the rhythm, skin turned to fur and her eyes turned a bright gold. Looking to Draiko she smiled a 'wolfish' smile and both she and her companions took off to the Lake.

Running in wolf form felt more natural than being on two legs. The feel of the earth between her paws, the scents of the trees in her nose and the flow of magic that coursed her veins. She did not know if this other side of her was indeed magic or if she truly was a shifter by blood. She discovered her magical side one day when she happened upon Tervis, the Cousland's head elf servant, healing a small cut wound on one of the kitchen boys. The glow of his hands fascinated her and she did not notice her own hands tingling from the magical connection. Tervis noticed however and immediately began to teach her how to control and use her magic. Then one day during a strenuous lesson, Elena got very frustrated and the more she pushed herself the more her 'other side' began to show. Before she knew it she shifted. Since that day, Tervis had helped her not only with her magic, but with her shifting as well.

With Lake Cora in view, she, Draiko and Terendi slowed to a trot. She shifted back to her human form and gave Draiko a quick ear scratch before she turned to the stallion.

"Be free my friend and enjoy it until the time comes that we must return."

The horse pushed his head on her chest as if to say 'Thank You' and took off from sight. Where he went she did not know but knew that he would come back.

"Now Draiko, are you ready for a swim?"

The dog barked frantically and took off towards the lake. She stripped of her clothing and jumped in after him. She never questioned her clothing when she shifted. It was always there when she shifted to and from forms. Oh but how she enjoyed the days that her and Draiko spent at the lake. It felt as though she were free, free of duties and dresses and hair and…

"Eh hmm!"

Elena jumped at the sound of the voice and Draiko was immediately on shore guarding her.

"My Lady, I'm sorry to have followed you, but…"

Draiko lunged. Elena did not see who was calling her neither did she recognize the voice. Her eyes started to turn gold again as she felt the need to shift and join Draiko. The hound quickly had the intruder down and dared him to move.

"Who is there and what do you want? Do not test my patience for I have none at the moment and my dear hound has been itching for a fight."

"My Lady, I apologize, I meant no harm and I will not tell that you are here. I was just sent to find you and thought you would like to know that your mother is looking for you."

She recognized the frightened voice now. It was Madi, the messenger boy who was often forced into finding her whenever she disappeared. She settled the wolf inside and turned to him.

"Draiko down. Madi, how did you know where I was?"

The boy, who was only in his 13th year, was blushing as red as a rose when she exited from the lake fully naked.

"I followed the sound of your heart."

Elena stared at the boy in confusement. "What do you mean the sound of my heart? As in my heartbeat? I know elves have sensitive hearing but damn."

Madi just smiled, "No My Lady, the sound of your need to be free."

Now she was dumbfounded, 'is this magic that Tervis has yet to speak of?' she thought.

"Well Madi, it seems as though it is not only I who has secrets, for you have some of your own, hmm?"

They both laughed and understood one another completely. Elena whistled for Terendi and he came trotting out of the woods.

"Need a lift home?"

"Thank you My Lady, but I would like to walk and talk with the trees some if I may? They are singing loud today."

Elena rode very slowly back home. She knew she would never hear the end of it and Terendi seemed not ready to go back to the stable. Draiko lobbed loyally beside her, often darting into the bushes after a hare but unsuccessful.

"One day boy, you'll be quick as a cat and able to catch them."

Draiko barked at his mistress and growled a little at the thought of being compared to a cat. Elena just laughed and threw him a piece of jerky from her bag. He gulped it down and lolled his tongue out in satisfaction.

As the place she called home came into view she sighed not wanting to deal with the lashing she was about to get. As she entered the stables and was putting the stallion up her ears caught a glimpse of the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Terendi and Draiko heard it, too, for both of their attentions were on it. The song called to her wolf and she urged to shift and run to whomever it was. As she walked out of the barn and attempted to find the singer her attention was shortly disrupted at the sound of her very angry mother yelling for her.

"Elena! Where have you been, and what are you wearing?"

"I'm sorry mother, I was just…"

"Oh don't worry about it, just get upstairs and get a bath. For Maker's sake, PUT ON A DRESS!"

Elena just rolled her eyes and started up the steps to her room. 'And so it begins' she thought, 'another year, another headache'.

As she lay in the tub of hot water, mixed with lavender and rosemary, thoughts aroused her of the voice she had heard.

"That voice… that beautiful voice. Whoever can sing like that must be one hell of a… oh what are they called? Bards?."

As sleep was about to claim her there was a knock at the door. Draiko was not growling so surely it must be her mother.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Dairren."

Dairren was a noble son of Bann Lorren. Their mothers had attempted on several occasions to try and have them married and had failed.

"I'm in the wash Dairren but you can come in if you want."

The door opened slowly. She did not shy from Dairren seeing her nude for Dairren had been her best friend since childhood and he was actually interested in men. Only she had this secret and would carry it to her death. Dairren would eventually take a wife for it was his duty as a future Bann but he would never be happy.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my friend, but I wished to speak with you without our mother's around."

They both giggled for both were turning 18 this year and their mother's would be more pushy than any of the last tourneys.

"It's ok Dairren, for unless I shave my head and grow a beard I know you will not be a threat."

She picked at him and him at her. Then his face turned a deep shade of red.

"My friend, I have something to tell you."

Elena knew that for Dairren to turn that shade of red it must be either really good or very bad.

"What is it? What's wrong"

"I have found a wife, but mother does not know yet."

Elena was stunned and started to ask the who and when questions but he answered them for her.

"She is of noble blood out of the North. Her name is Nadea and I met her on one of my father's trading expeditions. We talked for several months via messenger and I explained to her my dilemma of loving men. She has agreed to wed me for duty for she is a widow and swore to never truly love again so she will allow me to take a lover. Elena, it's perfect!"

She was out of the tub and putting on her dress. At the last part of his statement she hugged him so tightly he squeaked.

"My friend, I am so happy for you! Though I cannot say I am jealous, but I am very happy for you."

Dairren took his leave and she was then again, left alone to contemplate her thoughts.

'That voice…'

Everyone was buzzing in the courtyard. The servants were busy passing out nibblets of food and pouring vast amounts of wine and ale to the noble guests. Eleanor was busy talking with the Ladies and chatting about her shopping sprees over the past year and all the gold spent. Elena sat on a bench with Draiko at her side, listening to all the hustle and bustle of the women catching up. She did not want to be there but knew that if she were to sneak off again her mother would surely…

"Pardon me My Lady but may I sit with you?"

Elena jumped at the sound of a young woman's voice and politely nodded her head.

"I don't know if I will be good company but you are welcome to sit with me and my hound."

Draiko looked up at the young elf and whined. The woman took her bread loaf and gave it to the dog. Draiko happily took it and started eating it.

"There now, no reason a fine hound like you should be deprived of the spoils."

The woman giggled a little and it made Elena smile. Usually, everyone despised Draiko for he was only half Mabari. His mother entangled with a Korcari wolf and he was the only pup to survive. To the kennel master's disapproval and an agreement that the dog never copulate with a Mabari female, Elena took the pup and has raised him since. Besides they had something in common after all.

"Thank you. He doesn't get much from anyone here other than me. May I ask your name?"

The woman stood up, barely five feet with the most beautiful blue eyes and a dress that left nothing to the imagination for it showed every curve of her body. Elena had to shake her head to keep from staring.

"I am Iona. And you are Lady Elena am I correct?"

Elena was blushing now, 'Why?' she thought to herself.

"Yep, that's me… unfortunately."

Iona just giggled and Elena smiled.

"If I may ask My Lady…"

"Please call me Elena."

"… Elena, why do you sit alone while there is so much socializing going on?"

Elena wanted to tell her the truth, that she hated being a noblewoman, hated being paraded around in a lie but she couldn't.

"I have had the same conversations year after year and it gets rather boring to be honest."

Iona all out laughed this time and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry My L… Elena, but I truly understand what you mean."

Elena blushed more than ever now. This woman… this elfin woman was actually making HER blush! Iona stood up and curtsied.

"Pardon me, but I must attend to Lady Lorren. Keeping her away from the wine is a job and a half. Perhaps over the next few days we could get to know each other better?"

And with that the petite, blonde haired elf took her leave, but not too quickly and Elena caught herself watching Iona leave and very much liking what she saw.

When the nobles were well drunk and escorted each to his room, the servants slowly began to clean the courtyard for the first lof the long nights ahead. Draiko had been waiting patiently for this because now it was his turn to help clean up. Elena did not mind him eating the leftovers for this was only once a year. The servants did not mind it either, any help they could get was greatly appreciated. Elena retired to her room and sat on her window sill. She loved to sit on her window and watch the stars dance in the sky and listen to the owls hoot their nightly songs. She stared up at the waxing moon for the night was clear and all was quiet. She contemplated going back out to the fields, shifting and taking a nightly run but her mind quickly went back to earlier.

'That voice…that beautiful voice'.

Then her thoughts turned to Iona.

"What happened?" she said aloud, "Why was I so… so… childish?"

She had never been that way towards anyone. Usually when she talked with people she kept it to simple conversations unless she was speaking with Tervis. He seemed to be the only one who knew her for who she really was. Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

It was probably one of the maids bringing Draiko back from feasting. When the door opened she stood up, for it was Iona who was bringing the dog in.

"I don't mean to bother you but the maids were busy and I offered to bring him to you."

Draiko very slowly plopped down in his bed and almost immediately fell asleep. His stomach was bulging and surely would burst open if his breathing were any heavier. Elena had a small grin on her face as she watched the hound fall into a dream.

"Thank you Iona, I appreciate you bringing him here."

Iona nodded her head and turned to walk out but then stopped just short of the door and barely whispered.

"I only wished to see you one last time before my dreams were to reach me."

Elena didn't have time to ask her what she meant before the elf was gone. So there she was again, left alone to contemplate her thoughts. She turned back to the moon and closed her eyes. Before sleep could take her she heard it, 'That voice….'. There it was, that beautiful voice she had heard earlier that day. She could not bring herself to move for fear of losing the song and with that sleep took her.

Elena awoke to the sounds of trumpets blaring and swords clashing. The warriors were practicing for the beginning of the tourney. It would not start until the next day so she knew that she was safe from potential suitors until then. Her mother would be busy showing off the castle to the noblewomen and the men would be busy placing bets on whose warrior was best.

"Time to get up Draiko!"

Snoring…

"Come on boy, you wouldn't want to miss out on the fun would you?"

Draiko lifted his head and snorted. It was obvious the dog was not ready to get up so Elena did not push the issue.

"Well, I'm going for a run with or without you then."

At that Draiko stood up and went to the door. She knew just how to manipulate him into getting up. She slid into her riding pants and a light top showing off her midriff of muscle and tanned skin. Her hair was shoulder length and the deepest shade of burgundy. Her eyes were of golden brown that turned purple the nights her and Tervis worked magic and a bright gold before she shifted. As she was attempting to tame the tangle of mess she called hair Draiko whined at the door.

"Who is it boy?"

He just whined and scratched at the door.

"Oh alright, I'm sure you have to go with all you ate last night. Just go on and I'll meet you there."

As Elena opened the door she almost ran into Iona.

"Oh excuse me! Wait, what are you doing here?"

Elena noticed that Iona was in casual clothing and blushing. She immediately regretted having such a harsh tone with her.

"I-I'm sor- sorry, it's just that m-my Lady has given me the day t=to myself and I don't know anyone he-here other than…."

Iona stumbled her words and Elena just smiled.

"Well it's ok, if you wish you may spend the day with me, though I do not know how much fun you'll have."

Iona smiled and Elena was actually glad she was going to have company. As she and Iona walked through the courtyard Elena turned and asked very slyly,

"So, do you know how to ride?"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: BioWare owns all references to Dragon Age… everything else is my imagination=)

As Elena lay silently on the cool grass, she gazed down to Lake Cora, watching Iona and Draiko. The elf was simply beautiful with her golden hair, those 'fall into' blue eyes, the curves of her hips as she walks…

"Elena!"

She jumped at the sudden voice that was now giggling in front of her and she had to quickly look away before Iona noticed her bright red cheeks.

"Apparently your mind is not here?"

Elena just simply smiled and rose to a sitting position and looking directly at Iona she made sure the elf saw the grin she was now wearing on her face.

"My mind does tend to wander, I admit."

Iona smiled and walked back down to where Draiko was patiently waiting for her. Elena and Iona had spent the last four hours at Lake Cora although to Elena it seemed like years. She never had anyone else accompany her on her private trips to her favorite spot, save Draiko and Terendi and she was actually enjoying the elf's company. Draiko seemed to be enjoying it, too, for Iona had been tossing a stick for him the last half hour and he was showing no sign of wanting to stop. As Elena rose to her feet and stretched out her muscular body Draiko stopped watching Iona to look at his mistress. Elena called him over and he happily obliged, almost knocking her over in the process. Iona giggled at the sight. Elena smiled back at the elf and slowly walked over to her.

"As much as I would love to stay out here Iona, I think it may be best that we head back? I for one do not want to answer questions regarding the 'where' and 'what were you two doing' questions."

Iona nodded in agreement and Elena noticed the slight blushing to the last part of her statement. As the two women put their dry clothes back on Draiko suddenly began to growl. Slowly Elena turned to the dog and noticed the hair on the back of his neck was straight up and his nub of a tail stiff and alert. Her wolf inside was begging to come out but she held it back.

"Iona, get behind those bushes NOW!"

The elf did not argue and ran behind the nearest bush and kept as quiet as a mouse. Elena nodded to Draiko and the Mabari took off into the woods. She grabbed her dagger and sword from her bag then waited for the hound to give her a sign. She heard the twang of the bow... NOT the sign she wanted.

"Oh no, DRAIKO!"

Elena shifted, not caring if Iona saw or not and took off into the woods after her friend. The sight she came upon was almost as heart wrenching as the day she found Terendi in the woods.

"Draiko?"

She shifted back although her wolf wanted to hunt down the one who did this. The Mabari simply whined but did not move.

"Hold on boy, I'll get you out of here."

Elena whistled softly for Terendi. The stallion came trotting up and stopped a few feet away, eyes wide with anxiousness. Elena slowly walked up to the stallion and patted him on the neck.

"Go to the lake and get Iona my friend. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Terendi perked his ears and headed towards the lake. After he was out of sight, Elena walked over to Draiko.

"Whoever did this will die I swear it!"

Draiko gave a short bark of approval but still did not move. The arrows were true. One through the hind leg, the other in the shoulder. The hound knew when they hit that if he were to move it may be his death. Iona approached upon Terendi and slid off before he stopped.

"Oh Elena, what happened?"

'I know she seen me shift...' she thought.

"I don't know Iona. But we have to get these arrows out and I cannot do it alone."

Iona nodded in agreement and pulled some Elfroot from her pouch.

"Here boy, chew this"

As she handed the root to Draiko he began to chew.

"Ok, Iona hold him down and I'm going to get these out. I want to try and make sure to keep the end of at least one of these to bring to Tervis. Maybe he can identify the origin?"

The elf held the hound down as Elena pulled the shoulder arrow out. Draiko whined in pain but did not move. Elena moved down to the arrow that went through his hind leg.

"I'm sorry boy" and she broke the arrow head and pulled the shaft out. Draiko jerked his head up and howled in pain. Iona could not hold him down any longer. The hound began to jerk in agony and then seizure.

"Elena, look at his shoulder!"

As she noticed what the elf did she gasped in horror. The arrows had poison tips and Draiko was dying right in front of her. Out of instinct rather than worrying about exposing her magical ability she placed her hands on the hounds wound and began to chant. Iona stared in amazement as Elena's eyes turned bright purple and her hands began to glow. Sweat roused on Elena's brow as she used as much magic as her body would allow. Iona noticed how much the other woman was struggling and she placed her hands on her shoulders for support.

Elena was in another reality when she used her magic but she could still feel the elf. She turned to Iona and without breaking her concentration she smiled a simple 'Thank You' and began to push harder. Once the spell was cast, Elena collapsed into Iona's arms as the elf caught her.

"Shush now my dear, everything will be fine. He is already returning to a more natural color."

Elena barely had a chance to open her eyes but she was able to catch a glimpse of Draiko sitting up looking for his mistress. He crawled over and put his head in her lap. Iona smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Before blacking out she looked up at Iona and smiled.

When Elena awoke she was lying in her room. Slowly she began to sit up and instantly felt nauseated.

"My lady please do not get up."

She did not argue and slowly laid back down.

"Tervis is that you?" she asked and the elf was instantly by her side.

"Yes my child. I'm here as I have been for the last 3 days."

Elena instantly sat up and called for Draiko. The hound bounded towards her and was on the bed in an instant. She hugged him fiercely and swore to never let him go.

"Oh Draiko I'm glad you're ok!"

Tervis watched the two and smiled. "Draiko, remember what I told you?"

The hound cocked his head at the elf and gave a short bark.

"Well?"

The hound whined but jumped off the bed and trotted out the door. Tervis turned back to Elena and smiled.

"Do you remember anything Elena? Anything at all?"

She thought hard trying to remember what happened. "I was with Iona down at the lake. We were about to leave and Draiko started growling. I told Iona to get in the bushes…"

She rubbed her temples and tried to fight the headache that was surely brewing.

"I grabbed my weapons and then I heard the bow. Draiko yelped and I went in after him."

Tervis simply watched her as she spoke noting that her eyes still had a hint of purple.

"I had shifted, I knew it was the quickest way to get to him. When I found him, he had two arrows in him. I had Terendi go get Iona. When she got there we pulled the arrows out and that's when she noticed the poison."

Elena stopped almost mid-sentence as she tried to remember what happened after that. "Then,…then… I don't remember Tervis. I'm so sorry, I,.. I…"

Tervis hugged her close and gently rocked her, humming a tune that he used to hum to Elena as a child when her mother scorned her for not 'acting like a lady'. She opened her eyes as she realized that Iona probably knew her secret.

"Thank you Tervis."

The elf smiled at her and kissed her brow.

"My child, we have much to discuss. The arrow shaft you brought back…"

There was a knock at the door and Draiko came bounding in with Iona right behind her. Elena sat up straight as Iona ran to her side and hugged her.

"Oh Elena I thought you were gone!"

Both women smiled as their skin touched, faint traces of goosebumps slowly rising on both their arms. Iona pulled back from Elena and gave her a wink. Elena was blushing and began to ask the question she didn't want to know the answer to.

"Iona... what did you see from the bushes?."

Tervis left the two women to their conversation and waited outside the door.

"Elena, I told Tervis of your shifting and he explained it to me. Your secret side is safe with me. Can you trust me?"

Elena shook her head and smiled. To look into the eyes of this beautiful woman and have her accept both sides, both human and wolf, Elena knew at that moment that Iona was hers. Tervis walked back into the room and put a hand on Iona's shoulder.

"My dear, I think there is much that Elena does not know. I think maybe it's time she hears this."

Iona seemed confused and both elves looked at Elena who was now sitting dumbfounded in her bed staring back at them.

"What is it that you know Tervis?"

The elf had a look in his eyes that she had only seen once before and this could NOT be good news.

"The arrow shaft you brought back with you... I think it belongs to one of Howe's archers, but I cannot be sure unless I can get one from one of his soldiers directly."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. All three of them turned to find Madi standing at the door.

"I don't mean to bother you my lady, but I thought that you would like to know that your mother is on her way."

Elena nodded at the elf boy and reluctantly pulled her hand from Iona.

"Tervis, Iona, as much as I would love to continue this discussion, I think it best if you two not be seen in my room right now."

Tervis and Iona both nodded in agreement. Tervis walked out and took Madi back to the servants quarters.

"Iona…." The elf woman stopped and turned to look back.

"Thank you, for everything. I only wish you did not have to return to Bann Loren's."

Iona walked back to the bed and sat down directly in front of Elena. She took the woman's face in her hands and pulled her close. Elena did not flinch when their lips met. The sweet taste of her lips and her tongue dancing in her mouth only made Elena lean in harder. Iona was the first to pull back to catch her breath.

"My lady, if you wish, my last night here I shall spend with you."

Elena nodded and hesitantly let her go. Iona walked out as Lady Elanor was walking in. The Teyrna did not even notice her.

"Oh Elena! What happened?"

Elena embraced her mother and both women cried as Elena made up the biggest lie she had ever told her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Bioware of course owns anything you recognize from DA:O, Elena and everything else is my imagination.

Elena spent a good two hours convincing her mother that neither Draiko nor Terendi had anything to do with her bruises. The story she told her mother was not that hard to convince even the likes of Nan but her mother just raised an eyebrow and finally exasperated an 'Ok darling'. After the Teyrna left the room Elena was grateful for the peace and quiet at the moment.

"Draiko, did it smell like one of Howe's men?"

The hound just cocked his big head to the side and sighed at her. He would not leave her side even at Elanor's stern glares in between sobs. He refused and furthermore, SHE was not his mistress and unless Elena wanted him gone he was by her side. She rubbed that special spot just behind his ear and he rolled over for a belly rub. Maker how she loved this dog.

"Well boy, looks like we might be confined to the premises for a while."

She let out a sigh and slowly got out of bed. Draiko was immediately on the floor beside her in case she lost her balance. She went to the window and pulled herself up onto the sill to stare into the courtyard at the tourney. She knew there were only about 2 days left and decided she would wait until tomorrow to go watch.

'Today is for me' she thought.

Draiko obediently sat himself just below her to nap in the sunshine filling the room. She smiled at her hound and turned back to the tourney. Briefly she noticed the Orlesian caravans leaving Highever. They were only there for the archery and wouldn't stay for the bigger fights.

There was a slight tapping at her door. 'Probably one of the maids sent from mother' she thought.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and sure enough one of the maids came into the room holding some fresh linens and soaps.

"My lady, your mother suggested that maybe a nice bath would help with your…."

"It's ok Cicily, I would love one. Come to think of it I do kind of smell like Draiko."

The mabari looked up at Elena and huffed. Only the realization that his mistress was indeed laughing at the comment did he lay his head back down to sleep. She slowly climbed down from the window sill as Cicily was drawing her bath. Elena always admired the elf maid. She never complained, always took orders with a courteous bow of her head and never seemed to mind the task of being the one to bathe the ladies of Highever.

"Cicily?"

"Yes My Lady?"

"Have you spoken with Tervis?"

The elf turned around slowly to look Elena in the face, something the maid never did. Suddenly Elena felt as though she might have offended the elf in some way but her grief was put to rest.

"Yes My Lady, I spoke with him not more than half an hour ago. I was also with him the days you were bed ridden as well."

Elena nodded a 'Thank You' and proceeded to unrobe. The movements of her shoulders felt akward and it pained her to try anymore. Cicily walked over to help the girl out. Very, very slowly the satin night gown came off only to reveal yet more bruises on her back and sides.

"By the Maker Cicily, does magic do this to you EVERY time?"

Elena knew that the elf would have known of her magic for Cicily was Tervis' daughter. The elf maid would keep watch at Highever on nights that Tervis and Elena were at the lake.

"No My Lady…"

"Please Cicily, just call me Elena. As far as I am concerned we are equals."

The elf turned to Elena in surprise and bowed her head low as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Never before had ANY human, even the servants of the same noble household had ever called her an equal.

"Thank you Elena, but if I were you I would not say that outside of protected walls. Not everyone knows you know?"

The two women smiled to one another as Cicily slowly helped Elena into the oh so pleasant hot water. Once she was situated comfortably the elf began to add the lavendar and jasmine to the water. Elena loved the scents mixed together, as she had since she was a girl. Cicily took her leave and closed the door behind her. Before Elena realized it sleep was overcoming her. A touch to her face awoke her suddenly and she grabbed the culprit hand.

"Iona? I'm sorry, I was asleep and…"

She had no time to say anymore before the elf's lips were upon hers. She leaned up towards Iona and placed her hand on the elf's cheek. Iona pulled back, her blue eyes staring directly into Elena's dark brown ones as the elf gave a very seductive smirk.

"You know, if you fall asleep before you actually wash it doesn't do any good."

"I…"

"No excuses. Come now, are you able to do it yourself or do you need some… help?"

It was not a question but more of a self invitation. Elena's face began to burn as she realized that Iona was beginning to unrobe. The elf slowly entered the tub and placed herself behind Elena. Grabbing the soaps and sponge she grabbed Elena's shoulders and pushed her forward. Never before had Elena actually had someone else IN the water with her to bathe before. Sure, Cicily would lean over to wash her back and rinse her hair out but never had she had someone so…. Close. The elf began to massage the soap onto Elena's neck, around her shoulders, down her back and around her ribs. Elena began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm very…. ticklish around my ribs. Fergus figured that out when I was younger and used to torture me by making me laugh until I couldn't breathe."

Iona smiled to herself. She did not have an older brother but she did have a daughter and she would sometimes do the same. Slowly she reached her hand around Elena's waist and pulled her back. She did not resist but welcomed the invite to lean back into the elf.

"Do you want me to…"

"Only if you want to. I don't mind… really."

Elena had never felt this way before. Here she was in the tub with a beautiful woman who was actually wanting to get close to her. Growing up all the other noble girls from other houses would come with their parents but none of them wanted to play with her. Of course, Elena's idea of play was sword fighting and wrestling, but here, now, she began to feel a fire in the pit of her stomach as Iona's hand began to circle her stomach. The soap felt as if it were keeping the elf from something, something else. Elena scrunched her eyebrows trying to figure out what this feeling was.

"Iona?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you…. Why did you kiss me?"

The elf's circular motions halted for a brief second then resumed on Elena's stomach. She felt the hesitation and turned around. The elf's face was flushed with red and she would not look Elena in the eye.

"I… I don't know. It just felt… right."

As Elena searched for some doubt in those sparkling blue eyes she found none. She knew that Iona was telling the truth and Elena simply smiled.

"Is this… love?"

Iona looked at the woman sitting before her. Innocence, beauty and a girl destined to be so much more than just another noble woman married off to birth future warriors. In those eyes Iona found for the first time in a long time, love.

"Yes. Yes it is."

The two sat there for a few moments in utter silence. Both staring into the other's eyes not wanting that moment to pass. It was Elena who broke first.

"Well then, I guess we should do something about it then?"

The seductive smile on her face said it all. Within the next few moments both women were out of the tub and scrambling to find the bed. Draiko simply moved from his position at the window over to in front of the door.

"Elena?"

In between the passion and hunger, Iona knew she had to be sure.

"Hmm…"

"Are you sure this is what you wa…"

Iona was silenced with a finger to her lips from the woman she loved. Elena stared back at the elf and had the expression of nothing but tenderness for her.

"Iona, if this is not what I wanted I would not be here. The only way for it to stop if this is not what YOU want. I have never and will never force anyone to do anything that their own heart does not desire. If this truly is love then by the Maker himself I don't know how I've lived without it."

Iona had only heard love that deep one other time. She suddenly felt tears well up into her eyes as she looked deep into this girl, 'Woman' she corrected herself, and knew that no matter what, her heart belonged with Elena.

"I want this more than you know."

And with that Elena grabbed her around the waist and laid her back upon the bed indulging the elf with trails of kisses from her ears, down her neck and back at her lips again. Iona let her hands curiously wander around the woman on top of her. She traced the line of her neck down to the small of her back, grinning as she felt the bumps and moans from Elena in response. The fire in Elena's stomach was hotter than she thought possible as the elf touched her skin. She could feel her wolf moaning with desire as both souls connected.

"I… I-I love you Iona."

"And I you.."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Bioware owns anything you recognize from DA:O

Short chapter this time, will update again soon. Hope you like it so far! =)

Elena had never felt so good. Here this night she had found love and never wanted to let it go. The elf that lay beside her was all she ever wanted yet she knew that in 2 days she would be gone. Slowly unwrapping the elf's arm from her waist and her own from the other woman's shoulders, Elena got out of bed and walked over to her windowsill. No one had bothered her all day and Lady Lorren had not summoned for Iona. Tervis made sure that both women would be left alone, of course with the tourney going on everyone was too preoccupied to be worried about where Iona or Elena would be. Draiko padded silently over to his mistress and nudged her hand. She scratched the hound behind the ears, never taking her eyes off of the stars. When Draiko whined she finally looked down. He walked slowly to the door and sat down.

"Ah, the servants are cleaning up from the feast and you want to go 'help' am I right?"

The hound barked in approval and Elena opened the door for him. The hound trotted into the darkness and Elena knew she wouldn't see him for some time. She walked back over to the window sill, propped her elbows up and laid her chin in her hands. Never before had she looked at the night sky and not felt like taking a nightly run. She felt a hand wrap around her waist and Iona leaning into her back. She turned around only to be greeted with nothing more than pure love in Iona's eyes.

"Tomorrow is the last day of the tourney…"

"I know."

Elena wrapped her arms around Iona as she saw the tears forming in the elf's eyes. They stood there completely embraced within one another under the light from the stars. Neither one of them wanted to let go but both knew that tomorrow they would have to be in attendance for the winner's circle. Elena only wished that Iona was one of HER ladies in waiting and not Lady Lorren. If only…

"Elena? Will you come for me?"

Elena stared at Iona in confusement. She understood that Iona did not want to leave but she knew that in that statement was something more, a promise that she did not know if she could keep.

"I'll do my best."

Iona simply nodded and buried her face and tears into Elena's chest. Before she realized it, Elena had picked up the elf and carried her back to the bed.

"Elena?"

Iona had a sound to her voice that made Elena look at her lover.

"I... I have a daughter. Her name is Amethyne."

Elena's eyes widened but she did not move.

"I bet she has your eyes."

For a moment longer they spoke of Iona's daughter, her deceased husband and after, for the second time that night, they made love.

The next morning was filled with the sounds of song, steel clashing, cheers and the smells of food. Elena had awoke that morning to an empty bed with only a single rose on the pillow beside her. She knew Iona had to go back to Lady Lorren to keep suspicions down but she really did not care. Draiko lay beside her bed and lifted his head when she began to stir.

"Well boy, looks like today is going to be…"

There was a knock at the door. Elena quickly got up, not bothering to put a shawl on over her gown, and opened the door. She had hoped it would be Iona but she quickly turned red when it was none other than her father standing there.

"Well Pup, I see you're up early."

"Good morning father. How goes the tourney?"

"Ah, the same as always. Aedan is doing quite well for his first year. Umm... Can we talk?"

Elena nodded and let her father in. The Teyrn sat down on the bed and patted beside him for Elena to sit. She loved her father and told him everything but now she wasn't so sure how she would tell him what she had done.

"Pup, I know the story you told your mother but you know that I know better, right? What happened?"

Elena took in a deep breath and told her father everything. She of course left out the part about Iona but everything else came out.

"And that's when I woke up in my room. Father, I'm so sorry I did not tell you sooner about my ability. I just didn't want to go to the Circle."

Bryce lifted his hand to his daughter's chin and gave her a loving smile. He wiped away a stray tear rolling down her cheek and pulled his daughter close.

"Elena, I was the one who asked Tervis to watch you and if you had magic abilities to teach you."

She pushed back from her father and stared at him blankly. 'He knew?'

"Father, if you know of my magic then does mother?"

"No Pup. This has been one of many secrets your mother does not know."

"What other secrets do you know father?"

Bryce raised an eyebrow and looked directly into her eyes. She suddenly felt a wave of dizziness as she came to the understanding that he knew she could shift.

"I think it's time you knew of your real heritage."

"You knew my parents?"

"Elena, your mother was one of our servants."

"And my father?

"Your mother came to us from Antiva. She was very pregnant with you and was being sold in a slave auction in Orlais. I bought her and brought her here. She was very well taken care of and quickly became like family. She was very ill darling and she knew she would not live during your birth."

Now the tears were not coming from Elena but from her father sitting right next to her. Instinctively she grabbed her father's hand and held it as he continued.

"She asked us to look after you and watch for any magical abilities you may develop. Your father was a shifter and she was an apostate."

"What was their names?"

"Her name was Fea Surana."

"Fea…"

"Your father's name was Rowland."

Elena repeated them several times as if to imprint it into her memory forever. She may not have ever known her parents but she would never, ever forget their names.

"Before she went to the Maker she asked me to name you Elena. She said it was the name your father wanted for you before he was killed. I never told your mother but I didn't need to... she fell in love with you as soon as the midwife brought you in."

She nodded her head. How could he have told her that the child they took in was actually the result of an elf mage and a wolf. Elanor would have taken Fergus and Aedan and left Bryce with nothing more than the clothes on his back. Elena understood it all so completely now but nothing changed. She still loved them both as if Elanor had birthed her herself.

"Father, this does not change anything. I love you more now than before and I still love mother as well. You both may not be of my blood but I will always be grateful for what you have done."

Bryce hugged his daughter fiercely and pulled back only when she squeaked a giggle. When he looked down at his daughter he noticed the change. She was no longer a little girl… she was a woman. Whether it was the truth finally coming out or something else, he knew that she was no longer a 'Pup'.

"Father? Do I HAVE to be present when the winner picks his lady?"

Bryce let out a hefty laugh and thumped her nose. Elena rubbed it and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and he rose to leave.

"Unless you want the wrath of your mother I suggest you put on a dress and go."

With one last knowing smile he walked out of the room and Elena was alone with her thoughts.

"Fea…"

With a dress colored in light and dark purples accented with silver thread and beads in flower designs Elena never looked more unnatural than now. Although she loved this dress out of all the other ones she still felt out of place. Looking in the mirror she sighed. The dress was low cut and showed off the 'girls' as Cicily called them. The tight material did nothing for the imagination as it hugged her hips then fell down her thighs. Her hair flowed naturally, nothing holding it back, as it fell down to the small of her back. Before she could change her mind to take it off and reach for her riding pants Iona stepped through the door. Elena turned around to meet the elf's gaze. Iona very slowly walked up to her and stopped. She pulled her hand to her lips and Elena barely heard her…

"By the Maker Elena….. You're… You're beautiful!"

Elena smiled half heartedly and said a simple 'Thank You' but the elf would not drop it.

"Elena I mean it. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"No I'm not. The most beautiful woman you've ever seen is when you look into the mirror at your own reflection."

Elena pulled Iona in front of her to gaze into the mirror and leaned down to plant a series of kisses on the elf's neck. Iona turned around and leaned into her lover's embrace. The kiss sent a series of bumps all over both women's bodies as the desire aroused in both their stomachs.

"Come now, we must get a move on to the tourney before we are missed."

"Oh surely it won't take but a FEW moments longer to…"

Iona didn't have time to finish before hands were fumbling with strings and buttons as both women furiously tried to undress the other without damaging the clothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Usual disclaimers

Iona never left Elena's side. As both women walked hand in hand through the crowd neither one was eager to have left the bedroom. Elena would squeeze Iona's hand in reassurance ever few moments and the elf would move closer in return. Once they reached the noble's seats they reluctantly let go of each other as Lady Lorren was the first to greet Elena.

"Oh my dear it is so good to see you are finally well. I'm sure you are as eager as the other ladies in waiting to see who the winner picks?"

"Yes Lady Lorren, VERY eager." Elena put as much sarcasm as she could get away with into the reply but Lady Lorren was, sure enough, drunk and would not notice. Eleanor patted the seat beside her own and Elena and Iona sat beside the Teyrna.

"Perhaps my daughter, this year you will…."

"Mother I will not. Do not push the issue and it will not push back."

"Oh alright, if you insist but one day someone will come along and sweep you off your feet and you will not be able to resist any more."

Elena did not look at her mother but simply turned to Iona and whispered for only her lover to hear.

"Too late mother for I already HAVE been swept."

Iona giggled and both women sat as close to each other as possible as they watched the fighters engage. It took almost half the day to come down to the last two fighters. One of them was from Bann Lorren's and the other Elena did not recognize. When she asked her mother, Eleanor was too distracted to answer for Lady Lorren was already acting a fool from too much wine. Elena shrugged and watched as the last two soldiers fought for not only a place as one of the King's knights but also for the hand of one of the Ladies. Elena knew that Iona would be in the lineup but had no doubt that they would not choose an elf. As the final blow was struck, Bann Lorren's soldier had been defeated. The crowd was a mixture of cheers and grunts as people either lost or won their bets. Iona rose to join the other Ladies as they gathered at the front of the noble seats. Elena gave her a wink and an assuring nod as Iona hesitantly joined the array.

"Lords and Ladies I give you the winner of this years Gathering!"

Cheers from the crowd erupted into a frenzy and the Ladies all giggled in anticipation as the soldier removed his helmet. All the ladies were in awe except Iona who has only a small smile on her face as she is remembering the night before and this morning as she lay with her love. As the soldier removed his shield Iona gasps suddenly. The soldier is one of Rendon Howe's. Elena scoffs in disgust. She had forgotten that the Howe's had been here. She despised the man for he reminded her of a weasel. He always looked at her with a lustful eye and she was careful to avoid him at all costs. Her wolf wanted to come forth and rip him to shreds so she kept away from him as much as she could. The man's soldiers were well known for their mistreatment to the elves in Howe's alienage and for that Elena despised him even more. She needed to find one of his archers to get an arrow for Tervis.

"Ah, Sir Heath! We should have known that you would be the winner this year for you have grown up with a sword in your hand and have long sought to serve the King! Now my boy," said Bryce trying to control the crowd, "you have your choice of any of these Ladies to join you on your journey to knighthood."

Elena was steadily watching Iona. She knew the Howe soldiers hated elves and had no doubt in her mind that Iona would be safe. Her Iona… hers and hers alone. Even so, Iona looked to be pale and about to pass out. Elena wanted to run to her, hold her close to let her know everything was fine and then…

"I choose, Lord Teryn of Highever, the hand of Lady Iona from Bann Lorren."

Elena had to control her emotions as Iona's knees buckled. Her fury was unlike any she had ever felt and her eyes began to change from brown to gold. 'How dare he!' She thought to herself. Draiko feeling her anger and anxiety quickly stood up beside her. He would do whatever she said without a second's hesitation. Elena thought furiously of how to get Iona, HER Iona, away from that man. The other Ladies had walked away and only two of them were trying to help Iona up.

"I see my fiance could not control her emotions, perhaps a kiss will strengthen her?"

Before the man could sheath his sword Elena had jumped onto the grounds and stood between him and Iona furiously trying to control the urge to shift. The man was startled but none the less bowed his head as he recognized the noblewoman.

"My Lady Cousland! If I had known…."

"Tell me, Sir Heath, how do you plan to protect your… fiance?"

The soldier clearly looked confused at the threat that was lingering in the air between his victory and this woman.

"I'm sorry My Lady, I do not understand your question."

"Then let me explain."

Elena signaled Draiko and the Mabari lunged at the man. He was taken off guard at the sudden attack but countered the hound with his shield. Ducking, lunging and moving any way he could to get away from the snapping jaws. Before he knew it the hound had subsided and he was engaged by Elena. She had picked up two stray short swords and she had engaged Sir Heath. The man apparently had no problem fighting back at the noble, regardless of her title, and both of them were suddenly in a heated battle. Sir Heath, fighting for his life, or at least that's what he thought, and Elena, fighting for HER Iona. Before Heath could take another step Elena had one sword on his throat and the other to his side.

"Yield…" Elena growled. When Heath did not kneel she swung her leg against his and he fell to the ground, her swords never leaving their mark. Draiko had the man's sword arm in his mouth and slowly applied pressure.

"YIELD!"

"Ok ok, for the sake of the Maker I YIELD!"

The crowd was hushed and no one dared move or make a sound. Iona was awake and had watched the entire fight. She knew that Elena had done it for her but what would everyone else think?

"I asked you, Sir Heath, how do you plan to protect…" she would NOT say fiance, "… your lady and you could not answer me so I shall answer for you."

She glared at the man now standing with his head hung low in defeat. Draiko eyed him cautiously as Elena now addressed the crowd.

"People of Highever, Lords and Ladies I ask YOU this… how can a man like Sir Heath plan on becoming a knight of the King when he cannot protect a woman FROM a woman?"

Suddenly the crowd burst into cheer. Elena was the champion of the Gathering this year as far as the people were concerned but as Elena dropped the swords and began to walk away Sir Heath addressed the Cousland for only her to hear.

"We may have failed at taking your hound but the elf bitch is MINE… one way or another."

Elena turned back to engage him again, only this time her wolf was there but Iona stopped her. The elf never turned to look at the man but only stared into the eyes of her lover.

"He will not have me so let it be. Lady Lorren will make him choose another."

Elena grabbed Iona and she now faced Sir Heath. Draiko had never taken his eyes off the man and dared not to now. Elena turned around and as her and Iona were walking away she heard Draiko growl then lunge. Sir Heath had pulled his sword and was aiming for Iona. Draiko grabbed his leg as Elena had turned around. She grabbed the sword from Sir Heath's hand as it fell and she thrust it into his stomach. Draiko pushed on the man's back and the sword dug deeper. Elena felt the blood run down to her hands and Sir Heath looked up.

"You will NEVER have her… not you or anyone else so long as she holds MY heart."

With that she pulled the sword from his stomach and threw it beside him. It went through his gut and with a touch of healing magic he would live but his pride would be forever ruined. No one questioned her actions for everyone saw Sir Heath pull the sword first. Bryce and Eleanor were speechless but nevertheless the crowd was still… cheering? They could not believe it but none of the nobles or any of the people were objecting. Lady Lorren, drunk she may be, was clapping for the girl. Elena grabbed a towel from Madi who was waiting for her at the gate. She wiped the blood from her hands and Iona stood silent.

"Madi, could you make sure that no one follows us?"

The elf boy nodded and watched the two women walk to the stables. He knew where they were going but no one else would. Elena stripped off the dress and gathered her extra riding clothes from a trunk she kept in the stable. Iona had not spoken since they left and just watched as Elena bridled Terendi and jumped on. She held out her hand for Iona and the elf took it. Within a matter of moments they were running like the wind down to Lake Cora.

When they arrived to the lake Elena slid off of the stallion and helped Iona down. As the elf slid off the horse into Elena's arms both women fell to the ground and began to cry. Elena because she had surely fucked up big this time and Iona because she loved this woman more than life itself. Terendi nudged Elena and his mistress looked at up.

"We won't be long my friend."

The horse looked at her once more and walked away a few paces and began to graze. Elena stood up and offered her hand to Iona. She took it and rose to her feet. Both women walked hand in hand down to the pier of the lake and sat down. The feel of the water on Elena's feet both calmed her nerves and cooled her growing frustration. Iona sensed this and wrapped one arm about her lover's waist. At the elf's touch Elena smiled. She turned to Iona, bringing her hand to the elf's face then moving it behind her neck and bringing her close for a much needed kiss. Iona did not pull away but had a bit of hesitation. Elena let her go and stared at her for a moment, the look in her eyes searching Iona's to see if she had been wrong.

"Elena, why?"

"Because he only wanted to use you. You know as well as I do that the Howe's and their kind only wish to rape and torture elves… both women and men. I could not…. WOULD not allow that."

"But in doing that you…"

"Showed everyone that he didn't deserve you."

Elena intertwined her fingers with Iona's and smiled. For once in her life she did not care. Did not care that the people of Highever knew she was in love. Did not care that her parents would be angry and she did not care that Sir Heath was hopefully dead. What she now did care about was whether or not Iona would be allowed to stay. Sudden fear washed over her face and Iona had to almost hold the woman up.

"Iona… what have I done? Bann Lorren will have you sent back to the alienage! We will never be able to see each other again… oh Maker what have I done?"

She allowed Iona to pull her close, embrace her as she realized that her first love would be her last. She ruined it. Why couldn't she have let her go? It was both her and Iona's duty to have allowed that arrangement but…

"You've done only what I would have done for you."

Elena looked up and stared at Iona for a few moments not realizing the depth of what that statement held.

"Iona…."

She could not say anything. Iona grabbed the woman's face and viciously locked her with a kiss. Elena wrapped her arms around Iona and pulled her closer. The sensation of sweat, tears and love were swirling like madness as the women gasped for air in between their embrace. Elena struggled to unclothe but as she did Iona followed.

"This… this is for you."

With that Iona let the tears of joy, passion and hunger slide down her face.

When they reached Highever, Iona gave Elena a quick kiss before heading off to her room. Elena quickly put up the stallion and looked at her dress.

"Well, I won't be able to put this back on."

So she threw the dress over her shoulder and walked up to her room. Madi met her in the hallway.

"My Lady, your Father wishes to see you in the Main Hall. He wants you to find your brothers and it also seems as though there is a Grey Warden here…"


	6. Chapter 6

I've been dreading this Chapter =( I don't like to follow the game dialogue so if you prefer that I'm sorry. Also I hope that you all like that I'm keeping Aedan Cousland as her brother as well as Fergus. Thought it would be a nice twist to have 3 Wardens instead of just 2, unless... Anyways here's Chapter 6!

Note: Usual disclaimers - Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, faved, etc! Reviews are welcome and appreciated good or bad. Also I do NOT have a beta reader so sorry for any mistakes.

Walking into the Main Hall Elena could not only see Arl Howe she could actually smell him. The man bathed in lavish scents almost as bad as her mother. She despised the man but would always be polite and courteous because that was her duty.

"Ah, there you are Pup, did you find your brother?"

"Yes Father, Aedan should be around shor..."

Before she could finish Aedan bumped into her from behind and put one arm around her neck and the other tried to grab her arm. Typical, always trying to teach even in the midst of obvious important meetings. She was too quick. Before he could grab her arm she wrapped one leg to the inside of his, grabbed the arm going for hers and shoulder tossed him. As her brother fell to the ground both siblings just smiled.

"Very good little sister, you will make a finer rogue than I one day."

"Ah, but you forget big brother that anyone could hear your footsteps a mile away."

"Children, enough we have guests."

Aedan and Elena gave each other a look of approval as they both turned to the true task at hand. Fergus would be leaving soon to head to Ostagar to join the King's forces and Aedan would be going to Denerim for further schooling. Elena of course would be stuck at Highever with her mother.

"Howe, these are my youngests Aedan and Elena. Surely you remember them?"

"Ah yes, how they've grown. Aedan such a fine warrior in the tourney and Elena you've become quite the... 'woman'."

"Thank you Arl Howe." Both said at once.

"Arl Howe, is your family with you?"

Aedan had a fancy for the Arl's daughter Delilah and they would write to each other frequently. Over the last several weeks the letters had been postponed due to messengers being needed for the forces at Ostagar.

"No my boy, not this time. However my daughter sends her condolences for not being here. She really fancies you you know?"

"And I her, my Lord."

Elena wanted to vomit. The Arl's daughter was a nice girl and all but just the thought of possibly having a Howe as an in-law was almost too much to bear. On the other hand, she just wanted to get this meeting over with so she could figure out a way to go back to Bann Lorren's with Iona or possibly have her stay at Highever.

"And Elena, such prowess you showed on the grounds today."

That snapped her out of her thoughts. She had almost forgotten that Arl Howe was present at the tourney and she had taken out one of his best men.

'This is it, he's going to have me killed.'

"I say dear girl, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Before she could say anything her father stepped in.

"About that today Rendon, I do apologize about my daughter's behavior. She has wanted to fight in the Gathering for many years now and her brothers have been teaching her on the side. Not to mention the elven lass your Sir Heath had chosen has become a... close... friend of Elena's."

"Oh not to worry my friend, no harm was done. Although I might say that Sir Heath was a bit shocked."

Rendon Howe had not taken his eyes off of Elena nor had she taken hers off of his. If he knew what was best for him he wouldn't have stared. You never stare a wolf down and expect to walk away breathing. Elena fought the urge to shift but then the Arl looked over his shoulder as a peculiar man walked in.

"Ah Duncan, thank you for coming. Rendon this is Duncan of the Grey Wardens. He has come to the tourney to look at possible recruits."

That perked Elena's attention. She did not even know that a Grey Warden was here during the tourney. He no doubt had his eye on her brother and Sir Gilmore. Both men had done well in the tourney and she hoped that Sir Gilmore would get his chance.

"A Grey Warden? Bryce a guest of such stature requires preparation I was not ready for. Duncan please excuse me."

"Not a problem Arl Howe, I only came today and the Teyrn did not know I was here until a few hours ago."

Duncan was a well built man, obviously a warrior from his stance. His shoulders broad, head held high and his tone of authority told Elena he was not one to be messed with if it came to battle. She wanted to ask him all about his adventures and about the Grey Wardens.

"Duncan these are two of children Aedan and Elena."

"It's an honor to meet you both. I must say Aedan you showed wonderful skill with the bow and daggers today. I was quite impressed."

"Thank you sir."

"Elena I did not go without seeing your bout with Sir Heath as well. Both of you would make fine recruits if I should say so myself."

Aedan and Elena both turned to each other and back to Duncan. Before either of them could get a word out Bryce stepped in between Duncan and his children.

"Duncan I appreciate your approval of their skills but I already have my eldest going off to Ostagar and Aedan will be going to Denerim to finish his schooling. As for Elena I could not bear to deal with her mother if she were to leave as well."

"I understand, it was only my observation."

"Now, Pup do you know why I called you and your brother here?"

"I assume it has something to do with the forces heading out to Ostagar?"

Elena could care less about it but she knew that when it came to business she was included and expected to know how to run things if something should happen.

"Yes Pup, your brother Fergus will be heading out with the troops tonight and Rendon and I will head out in the morning. Rendon, how goes your forces?"

"Ah Bryce, they have not made it yet. They seem to have been... delayed on the trip over. I do apologize but they should be heading out with us in the morning."

"So they were delayed? Ah, no matter we will ride out together just like old times."

"Indeed..."

Elena did not like it. Her father and both of her brothers were leaving? This did not seem like a good idea, not to mention she didn't like the way Arl Howe's forces were 'delayed' as he called it. Something wasn't sitting right, she could feel it.

"Now Pup, while I am gone I need you to run the Castle. Your mother will be leaving with Lady Lorren to stay with her until I return. Until then you are in charge."

"I understand father, but do we really have to send ALL of our forces? I don't think that is a very good idea leaving the castle unguarded."

"We must go when the King calls Pup and he calls for all forces available. Besides, you will have most of the Mabari's and I don't see the Blight heading this way. Now can you do as I ask?"

"Yes father, I shall do my best."

"Very good, now if you would go and find Fergus and tell him to head out. I shall meet up with you later. Aedan I need you to stay here if you would."

As Elena bowed to the men and turned to walk away she could feel Rendon Howe's eyes on her backside. Oh how she loathed that man. No matter, he would be gone from here in the morning and she would not have to see him again.

"Hmm... Draiko?"

She looked around for the hound but did not see him anywhere. He usually was at her side or trying to get scraps from Nan. She never worried about it though. Sure, he would get into the larder from time to time but he was a dog after all and if the servants were to foolish to leave the larder unlocked then it served them right. Rounding the corner she almost knocked over Sir Gilmore.

"Oh there you are my Lady, I apologize but it seems your hound has gotten into the larder... again."

"I figured that's where he'd be. Well we better go get him or Nan's going to have my hide."

Walking to the larder Elena noticed that Sir Gilmore was in deep thought. Maybe he had a talk with Duncan, or maybe he was wondering the same thing as her.

"Gilmore, did you know there was a Grey Warden here?"

"Yes, no doubt looking for recruits."

Apparently Duncan did not want Sir Gilmore or he would have told her. Elena and Sir Gilmore had been friends growing up. He three years older than her but just like another brother. On nights that Fergus and Aedan were to busy to practice with her, Gilmore was always ready to help her train. She liked him well enough but they would never be more than that.

Coming up on the larder Elena could hear Nan's shouting and Draiko's barking. This was going to be fun.

"Your hound has broken into my larder again. If it were up to me that mutt would be put down."

"I'm sorry Nan, I'll make sure he doesn't do it again."

"Just get him OUT!"

Elena loved Nan and would not tell her that Draiko would never be put down but she kept her mouth shut and proceeded to get him. Opening the door she noticed a funny smell. Not anything that Sir Gilmore could smell of course but she knew this was no ordinary larder raid.

"Draiko, what is it?"

Low growl...

Looking into the corner where the hound had his head pointed Elena could see a hole in the floor and the smell coming from it was overwhelming. Suddenly Draiko lunged and caught a rat going from behind the potato sacks to the hole.

"Gilmore! Rats!"

It was on then. Rats were everywhere. The three of them did the best they could. Stomping one here, chomping one there, slicing, dicing and anything possible to kill the vermin. After a good minute or two they could see no more. Elena petted Draiko and gave him a piece of jerky from her side pouch. He barked happily and held his head high in achievement. Walking out of the larder Elena regretted telling Nan what was in there.

"Rats? Oh Maker, just what I need. But still, the big lug shouldn't have broken in there again. I'm glad for his help THIS time but make sure he doesn't do it again?"

Elena shook her head and Draiko nudged Nan's hand. The old woman may be rough around the edges but she'd known the hound since he was a pup in Elena's arms at the earliest hours of the morning when she would go to Nan and ask for milk to nurse him.

"Oh alright, one piece and don't say Nan never gave you anything."

She threw him a piece of beef she had been preparing for the night's stew and Draiko happily took it. Elena, Sir Gilmore and Draiko headed out of the larder. Sir Gilmore said his farewell and she and Draiko began walking to the terrace. She could hear her mother talking about one of her gifts from father he had gotten in Orlais. Her mother loved to brag about her gifts, or at least how expensive they were. But what caught her attention was the smell. Iona and Dairren were there as well as what she assumed was Lady Lorren. She quickly wiped the blood from the rats off of her face and made sure she looked presentable. Maybe Lady Lorren wouldn't condemn Iona for her mistakes.

"Ah darling there you are. And I see from the looks of it Nan's back to the kitchen?"

"Yes mother, there were... umm, some pests that needed to be taken care of and Draiko thought he'd help."

"Ah well, thank goodness it's dealt with. Landra, you remember my daughter?"

"Of course Eleanor! Elena, you know my son Dairren?"

Elena rolled her eyes but kept a sarcastic smile to her face. Lady Landra was an alcoholic. Short term memory loss was only ONE of her problems. Elena thought that maybe she was so drunk at the tourney that maybe she wouldn't remember Elena's ordeal and Iona would be safe.

"Yes my Lady, of course I remember Dairren. How could someone forget a face like that?"

"Flatterer."

Dairren and Elena smiled to each other and everyone gave small laughs. Elena couldn't take her eyes off of Iona nor Iona off of Elena. They had not been together for some time and they needed to talk.

"Elena, this is Iona. She is one of my Ladies in Waiting."

Iona bows her head towards Elena and her cheeks blush.

"Well do say something dear girl, it is rude to keep quiet."

"It's nice to meet you my lady. You are as beautiful as your mother has said."

Eleanor looked between the two and it clicked. She had not had a chance to speak with her daughter about the mornings event but she now realized why. Her daughter was in love... with a woman!

'Just a phase... it's just a phase.' she thought.

"Mother, Iona and I will be in the study if you are done with us?"

"Yes dear, I should retire to my room. Eleanor dear I will see you in the morning for our trip."

As Iona and Dairren began to walk towards the study Elena kept her eyes on Iona. She loved that woman more than life itself. She motioned for Draiko to go with them and told him she'd meet them shortly. Iona smiled and Elena gave her a wink. Now it was just her and her mother.

"Pup, we need... we need to talk."

"Yes mother, I know."


End file.
